The postcards are known. They, of all sizes, have some very similar features in common. In fact, they are made up of a stiff board, generally made up of card and having a certain thickness, so that during the shipment it cannot be damaged, with a rectangular shape, and with two completely visible sides. In correspondence of a first side, as known, a more or less typical picture view, sometimes differently matched, of the place where one has been or from where one wants to send his greetings, is shown. In alternative, instead of the usual landscape photo, the postcards are today proposed on the market with different meanings, as wishes, drawings, even tridimensional in some variations. A surely constant feature of every postcard, is instead the back, that is the surface generally subdivided in two areas, in which on a side, the addressee address must be written, on the other one, a suitable often white coloured space being provided, it is possible writing one's own greeting message.
The postcard is undoubtedly advantageous, meaning that on a side it is less expensive than the traditional letter, that is for what concerns the stamps needed in the following phase of mailing, on the other it requires less time in the filling, being limited to the writing of the address and to the greetings with the mailing of a picture to be shared with someone and which recalls the visited place. Nevertheless, it is not always usable, and when it can be used it is very disadvantageous with respect to a letter, because it tends to give the idea of a rather cold and poor relation, mainly in those cases where some special events occur. As a consequence, in most cases, such as birthdays, wishes of different kind, including holidays, which cannot be wished personally, one uses either the traditional letter, or at the most, the cold and impersonal wishes cards. Both in the letter and in the wishes cards, though, is often present the free insertion of photos, together with a book-like folded card, a habit mainly used abroad, whose use though must keep into consideration a certain weight, which when passed, reaches some post rates higher than the usual ones.
Finally, the photo-frame structures are also known. Traditionally, they are made up of a frame, in metal, wood, but also in plastic for the cheapest frames. Behind said frame, a glass for the photo protection together with a card or other support rigid material which is retained perimetrally by suitable hooks which interact with the frame is provided. The card for retaining the photo so to make it visible, is generally provided with a support small foot hinged to the same, which according to the value of the photo-frame may be of different shape and material. Said small foot, perpendicularly book-like opened outwards, allows the supporting in tilted position of the photo-frame. Known in many variations, the frame is widely used as knick-knack and, mainly when it has a value, it may become also a good present.
In case of an anniversary or just as a simple present, between two people living afar, who use the traditional mail for exchanging their greetings, the main drawback, for instance for the addressee when he receives a photo, is looking for a frame which is not always available and which however, involves at least a certain cost. Not only, but it will also be necessary removing the rear supports with respect to the frame and inserting the photo, this latter operation being (mainly for disable people, like old people) very difficult because of the hooking systems which are often complex and not efficient. The sender is so perplex about such a condition that sometimes he does not know whether sending the photo now or doing it another time.